


Long Time Coming

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto suggests the four men enjoy a little rest and relaxation, now that they’re in Altissia. But it doesn’t go according to plan, and he finds himself alone with the one person he doesn’t necessarily want to be alone with.





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderBoxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBoxers/gifts).



> A good friend sent in a request for this back in December. I _finally_ got around to writing it. Please enjoy! ^_^ 
> 
> Prompt: "Make me."

* * *

“One more round.” Prompto holds up his glass to the bartender, who walks over to where the four of them are standing around, taking a night off for once. They had arrived in Altissia a few nights ago, and before things are to ramp up, they decided a night off enjoying the Colosseum and a few drinks were in order. The Colosseum had been fun, and now they are partaking in some libations at Weskham’s fine establishment.

Ignis clicks his tongue. “Do you think that’s wise? Maybe we should head back to the suite.”

“Come on, Iggy.” He turns to look over at Gladio, who looks like he could use a few more shots to get where he’s at in terms of merriment. “We need to have some fun. Stop trying to ruin it. Tell him, big guy.” He nudges his elbow against Gladio’s arm, but he doesn’t bite. _What the hell?_

“I’m tired.” Noctis announces, who looks anything but. Prompto knows what he’s doing, and he doesn’t know if he’s happy or upset about it. He really wants to hang out with everyone tonight, but sometimes people have other agendas on their mind. Which he knows his best friend does, by the lack of tiredness on his face as he steps closer to Ignis. “I think I want to head back to the suite now.”

The bartender walks over to them. “How many shots am I pouring?”

“Two.” Ignis pushes his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. “You two have fun. I’ll escort the Prince to his room. See you two in the morning?”

“Night, party-poopers.” Prompto sticks his tongue out at the Prince, who motions towards Gladio. He’s quick to shake his head, not wanting the larger man to see what’s going on behind his back. “Next time, you can’t wimp out!”

“I won’t.” Noctis replies, but Prompto gets it. If he was banging Ignis, he’d be the same. It’s understandable when one is attracted to the other, and the feelings are mutual. The man he’s attracted to has no clue as to who he is, and probably only accepts that he’s around because he’s the Prince’s best friend. It’s been like that for _years_.

The bartender starts to pour another shot into his glass, then goes to do the same to Gladio. “Actually, I’m good.” A large hand is held over the glass before the shot can be poured. “I don’t think I need any more tonight.” Gladio shakes his head. “Thanks, though.”

“Your call.” The bartender shrugs, then heads to another patron down at the other end.

Great. Now he’s drinking alone, and feels awful about it. “You could have just gone with them.” He remarks, not really up for the company if Gladio is going to be like this. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Who said I was your babysitter?” Gladio turns towards him, his eyebrow raised up. His eyes go to the new scar that’s sliced across Gladio’s forehead, Prompto not sure how long it’s going to take him to get used to this new feature on his face. He remembers when the scar over his left eye had happened, and now Gladio has another one that he hadn’t been around for. _Of course_. “I don’t have to drink to hang out with you, Prompto.”

“Right.” He picks up his shot, and slams it back. “Whatever. I’ll just go back to the suite.” He throws enough gil down to cover the tab. “Or maybe I’ll head back over to the Colosseum. I’m not really tired, and don’t really want listen to my best friend getting plowed.”

A loud laugh startles him, as he turns to look at Gladio, who has a large grin on his face. “Right? They’re ridiculously loud. Like we’re not all staying in the same area.”

“It’s so stupid.” Prompto laughs with him, as he starts to walk over towards one of the gondolas. “Come on, big guy. Let’s go wander around the town for a bit, yeah? Avoid that tragedy for a bit longer?”

The thoughtful look that crosses Gladio’s face makes him wonder if he’s going to be turned down. Not that he isn’t used to Gladio turning him down. It’s usually in the presence of others, so he figures he might be safe for once. He prepares his heart for the worst, though. Can’t get too hung up on hanging out with the man that’s had his heart for years. “Yeah, okay. Let’s head to the other side of the city.”

“Alright!”

Getting into the gondola is a lot easier with only the two of them, Prompto choosing to sit in the spot he usually sits with Noctis, and half expects Gladio to go and sit on the bench facing outwards. His stomach drops when Gladio takes the seat next to him as if it were the most natural thing in the world. His heart beats wildly in chest, as he tries to keep an indifferent expression on his face. Why Gladio had decided to sit here like this now, he doesn’t know, and he doesn’t want to ask. Some things are better left a mystery.

He pulls out his camera, and takes a few night shots on the water as they float towards their next destination. He tells himself it’s because of the scenic beauty of this marvelous city, but really - it’s a way to keep himself distracted while ignoring the heat of Gladio’s thigh that pushes up against his own leg. Like, he knows the man is big - and clearly, there isn’t enough room for the both of them on this seat. But like hell he’s going to get up and move, when he sat down here first.

The boat pulls into the station, Prompto practically jumping out when they dock, needing to get far away from Gladio as possible. His heart hasn’t stopped racing, and his thigh continues to carry the heat that Gladio’s leg had left behind. “Gelato?” He calls out in a higher pitch than he really would have liked to have spoken in.

“Sure.” Gladio nods, and gives two flavors to the vendor. Prompt does the same, then reaches for his wallet to pay. “I got these.” Gladio shakes his head, as he hands him the waffle cone. “Here you go, Prompto.”

Again with the niceties. Prompto turns his head away, as he gives a nod. “Thanks, Gladio.” He looks over at the square where people are still milling about. Like Lestallum, Altissia is a city that tends to go for all hours of the day. “How’s your gelato?”

“It’s good. Good idea.” Gladio starts to walk towards one of the bronze statues. Prompto follows him, the two of them taking a seat on one of the benches that looks back out over the water. “You seem a little tense right now. You good?”

Prompto shoves more gelato into his mouth, hoping that the cool treat will bring some relief to the heat he can feel spreading through his cheeks at this current moment. He nods his head, groaning as the brain freeze starts to hit, the heel of his hand going up to his forehead. “Y-Yeah, I’m good, big guy!” It suddenly dawns on him that they’re sitting close together again, Gladio’s leg returning to be next to his. Jumping up, he almost drops one of the scoops of his gelato. “Say, why don’t we go for a walk?”

“If that’s what you want.” Again, his eyebrow is raised up, Prompto looking away before his own face betrays him. “Do you want to walk back to the Leville?”  

He nods his head, as they start to head over to one of the bridges that links to an area that will take them where they need to go. He finishes his gelato, and rubs his hands on his pants. Part of him wishes they were still at Weskham’s bar, and another part wishes that he had just gone back to the hotel. He could tolerate listening to the sounds of passion that seem to have no end when it comes to both Noctis and Ignis, but this chumminess with Gladio is not something he’s used to dealing with.

The moon shines over the canals, catching his eye. He brings his camera up, and decides to take a few pictures from the bridge, the scenery too beautiful to not photograph. After getting a few good shots, he lowers his camera, and sees Gladio is standing right next to him. He jumps back with a shocked gasp leaving his throat. “Gladio! Why didn’t you warn me you were there?”  

“I didn’t think it would be an issue.” Gladio shrugs his shoulders. “You’re really wound up right now, aren’t you?”

“It doesn’t matter.” His poor attempt at breathing normally is met with a shake of Gladio’s head. “What? What is it?”

“You’ve been acting weird since the bar.” Gladio leans against the wall of the enclosed bridge. “Are you that upset that I didn’t want another drink? Get over it.”

Prompto’s mouth drops down. “Excuse me?!” He stares up at Gladio, who looms over him, hiding him in the shadow. “I’m not upset over that! I could care less!”

“Then what the hell is your problem?” Prompto’s breath stops in his chest, as Gladio starts to move closer to him. “Is it me?”

_Yes_! He wants to scream it, wants to just admit to Gladio that yes - it’s him. It’s always been him, and it’s a problem that he knows he can’t do anything about. They’re here to support Noctis, and that’s it. That’s the end of their entanglement together. Except he doesn’t want that to be it, but he knows that Gladio could care less about him. “It doesn’t matter.” He says it again as he starts to turn away, but then a large hand on his shoulder stops him.

“Wait, Prompto.” His feet itch to keep moving, but he stands still. “You need to understand something.”

Turning around, he looks up at him with a somber look on his face. “You don’t have to say anything. We’re cool, Gladio. Come on, let’s head back to the-”  

“No, damn it!”  Gladio slams his hand down on the ledge of the bridge, the two of them still alone. “You need to hear what I have to say!”

“No, I don’t.” He shakes his head, as he turns back around.  

“Gods be damned, Prompto. I swear to the Six!”

His body is pushed up against the wall of the bridge, his breath catching his throat a second time as he stares up at Gladio. Amber eyes stare into his, as he tries to fight a losing battle. “Just let me go back to the hotel. Please.” _Let me get away from you_.

“Make me.”

Prompto knows there’s no way on Eos he’s going to be able to make Gladio do what he wants. He could ask, but he’s trapped. Figuring that the worst case scenario includes him falling apart more than he already is, he makes the split second decision to grab onto the larger man’s shoulders, and yanks him down further until their lips touch with a kiss. Or, they try, but Prompto misses the mark, and winds up kissing the corner of Gladio’s mouth. He’s got an apology forming in his mind, when he feels Gladio turn his head, their lips now sharing a proper kiss.

Not realizing he’s been up on his tiptoes, Prompto drops down as he pants softly, staring up into Gladio’s eyes as his brain slowly catches up to what the two of them have done. “Gladio…?”

“I’ve been trying to figure out a way to tell you that I like you, but you kept running away from me.” Gladio shakes his head, but there’s a warm smile on his face. “You are very difficult to knock some sense into, Prom.”

“I….” He doesn’t know what to say, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that they’ve just shared a kiss. “I’ve liked  you for so long!”

“I know.” A meaty hand touches his face, Prompto turning his head to rest it against Gladio’s palm. “I’m sorry it took me awhile to figure out I felt the same way about you.”

“It’s okay.” Prompto looks back up at him, then closes his eyes when he feels Gladio return his lips to his. “Come on, let’s go back to the Leville?”

“And show Ignis and Noct that we can be louder than them?” Gladio smirks, as he presses his forehead against Prompto’s.

Biting his lip, he nods his head with a soft chuckle. “I’m up for it, if you’re up for it?”

“Been a long time coming.” Gladio picks him up, and spins him around, Prompto squealing with laughter. “Come on, Prom. Time to show you how I _really_  feel about you.”

“I can’t wait!”

***

The following morning, the four are sitting in silence in their communal area in the suite. Prompto shifts a little as he sips some coffee, his ass still sore from the night before. His throat is also raw, Gladio getting him to make noises he’s never heard himself make before. And they had successfully drowned out the noises being made by the other couple with their own.

“So, last night was fun?” Noctis breaks the tense silence. “Sure sounded like it.”

Prompto laughs, and nods his head. “I’ll say.”

“Glad you two finally, well - you know.” His best friend smiles.

“Me too.” He looks over at Gladio, who returns the smile that’s on his face. “Me too.”

With the tension broken, the four of them plan out the rest of their day. Prompto hopes that the curative will kick in soon, because there’s no way he’s going to be able to walk around all day with the throbbing in his ass. And if not - then there’s always the bar at Weskham’s.


End file.
